Sex Sent Me to the ER
by OfNotebooksAndCoffeeShops
Summary: Chloe Beale wants to know what it would take to get on a specific TV show, but Beca Mitchell wants nothing to do with it. Unfortunately, we all know you can't say no to one particular redhead. (Bechloe One-Shot)


**Sex Sent Me to the ER**

Beca and Chloe were lounging on the couch in their apartment, Chloe sitting with her feet propped up on the coffee table while watching whatever she could find on TV and Beca lying down with her head in Chloe's lap and her laptop on her legs. The redhead was mindlessly playing with her fiancée's hair when she saw the familiar name of a TV show that they both watched, but instead of turning the channel, Chloe put the remote down and looked at Beca.

"What do you think it would take to be on _Sex Sent Me to the ER_?" Chloe asked in all seriousness.

Beca didn't even glance up from her work, simply stating, "Don't even think about it."

The redhead ignored her future wife's statement, instead choosing to think on what to do. "How about-"

"Do not suggest sky-diving again, you know how I feel about that," Beca chided.

"I don't see any other options!"

"No." Beca tilted her head back and placed her index finger on the redhead's lips, "Not today, Satan."

The brunette returned to her newest mix while Chloe stared at the wall across from her, an adorable look of concentration on her face. "Hey, Becs," the redhead said softly, running her fingers through Beca's hair and just lightly grazing her scalp with each stroke. Beca's eyes closed at the touch and she took a deep breath, basking in the feeling.

"Hmm?" Beca hummed.

"What's the dirtiest thing you've ever wanted to do to me?" the redhead's sultry voice whispered.

Beca bolted upright and off of the couch before the redhead could even wonder what had happened. The brunette settled her laptop on the coffee table, spinning on her heel to face Chloe once again with her arms crossed and a look of utter seriousness overtaking her features.

" _We,"_ Beca motioned between the two of them with one hand, "are not playing this game. You can't seduce me and trick me into one of your crazy ideas. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe deadpanned, resting her elbow on the back of the couch as she spun to better face the DJ.

Steel blue eyes focused on the redhead, her head tilted forward as she stated, "We're banned from The Royal Blue," she referred to the most elite steakhouse in all of Los Angeles. "Remember that little _incident_? I'm sure Aubrey does since it was her birthday."

"Oh my god, they weren't even serious about that," Chloe defended.

"They took our pictures and hung them up behind the host stand."

"It was a joke!"

"Chloe, they made us pay to have a new bathroom door installed and replace the mirror that broke." Beca took notice of the redhead's rolling eyes and knelt down in front of the other woman, gripping her hands to ensure she was paying attention. "I love you. There are very few things that I wouldn't do for you, but getting injured during sex on purpose is definitely on that list."

Chloe took a deep breath and slowly released it before placing her hands on either side of the brunette's face, "I love you. I promise I won't bring it up again."

Beca Mitchell stood up and placed a gentle kiss on her future wife's lips, breathing against them, "Thank you." She then reached for her laptop and headed towards her office, believing that the issue had been completely settled.

The redhead plucked the remote from the coffee table and turned the channel to a familiar show, leaning back into the cushions as she formulated how to set her plan into motion without raising any alarms.

* * *

Chloe had done her best over the week to mix something a little more dangerous into their sex-life, but it had all been to no avail. Beca refused to even make out in the kitchen while she was cooking dinner because "That stove is extremely hot, there are a shit ton of knives here, and I'm clumsy when it comes to that." The redhead only heard excuse after excuse, not bothering to take into account that all of her fiancée's concerns were valid. The next time she attempted to seduce Beca, the brunette had given in slightly until Chloe had put her hand up her shirt, causing her to stop and inform the older woman that they were in the grocery store in the middle of the day. Her next attempt had ended up in complete failure due to the simple fact that the brunette would not even consider having sex in Aubrey's house. Beca's explanation then had been, "Chloe, I really love you, but this is crazy. She had me dry clean the couch you two had in college because she caught us making out. Then when she came home while we were actually fucking, she forced me to get the couch dry cleaned _again_ and I had to 'decontaminate' the rest of the living room."

At this point, the redhead was convinced that Beca was just an expert in making excuses to not have sex with her. That was until she realized that the only way to fulfill her strange dream of doing something crazy enough to get on that show was to not give Beca any chance to say no to her.

She finally got her chance on a Saturday afternoon when Beca said, "I'm going to take a quick shower before we go over to Aubrey and Jesse's."

Auburn hair flew around the older woman's face as her head shot up to lock on to the DJ walking towards their bedroom. She carefully watched as the brunette left the door open behind her, like a predator stalking their prey and finally seeing their opportunity to attack. Chloe moved as if she was sneaking through an old, creaking house in the middle of the night while the occupants were asleep. Beca had a bad habit of never closing doors behind her, something that had gotten them caught multiple times back in college, but this time that worked to Chloe's advantage since she didn't need to risk opening a door and alerting Beca to her presence.

Cerulean blue eyes concentrated on the shower curtain before her as she silently began to strip off her clothing, setting them on top of Beca's pile of clothes. It was with ease that the redhead pulled the curtain back and stepped into the shower right behind the brunette. Beca spun around, grabbing the wall for extra support as her eyes widened in shock, "Dude, what the fuck-"

Chloe knew that she was about to be bombarded with excuses and reasons they couldn't have sex in the shower, so she opted to avoid that entire section of the debate and go ahead and declare herself the winner of the argument. The only way she knew to do that successfully was to make sure that Beca never got to raise any questions or concerns by pressing her lips against the DJ's.

Under most circumstances, Beca would have been against this, but something about this encounter reminded her of the couple's second meeting when she arrived at Barden University. Statistics of accidents and concerns raced through the brunette's head, but the only thing she could think to ask the beautiful woman before her was, "Tom isn't here too, is he?"

The redhead let out an infectious laugh that made Beca's insides feel like they were on fire, the familiar burning igniting an older and much more adventurous side of her. The older woman lowered her voice to an almost whispering seductive tone and promised, "It's just me."

This time it was Beca to instigate the kiss, one hand gently cupping the face of the woman she saw as a true goddess and the other one grasping her side as she pushed her up against the tile wall of the shower. Chloe's arms snaked around the tattooed DJ's neck as the kiss further intensified, Beca's tongue running along her bottom lip. It was like pure electricity between the two, like it always had been from the very beginning, each spark only making everything more intense and a great deal hotter as their wandering hands searched for better places to get leverage on the other.

Beca's mouth wandered almost as much as her hands did, gliding across the smooth surface of Chloe's face to reach her neck. The redhead basked in the feeling of Beca's teeth and tongue on her sensitive neck, her hands grasping at locks of the DJ's hair to encourage her. Chloe had completely forgotten any detail about her original reason for even barging into the shower and she couldn't care less about what that reason even was as the brunette lightly bit her collarbone. Her brilliant blue eyes shut while she let her head fall back onto the tile, the mixture of water raining down on her and the growing heat in her core gaining the best of her, and she husked out, "You're way better than Tom."

Beca smiled against the girl's breast and let out a small laugh as she slowly knelt down and began placing kisses all over her toned stomach. "I know."

"You seem pretty confident about that," the redhead laughed.

The DJ grinned, "You ditched him once you found a better fuck buddy, which was me. I may have a great sense of humor, but I don't think that was what won you over."

"You'd be surprised, Mitchell."

Beca chose not to respond to the banter, instead deciding that now was the most opportune time to lick up the other girl's inner thigh. The DJ silently thanked whatever god was helping her to not look like an idiot and also thanked Chloe for partially blocking the stream of water that could have easily hit her in the face and ruined the moment. The soft moans that older of the two was letting reverberate through the bathroom gave Beca the courage to move her mouth to a much more sensitive area that had Chloe gripping the brunette's hair like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

Chloe thought about every time she and Beca had had sex up until that time, a number that she wasn't even sure she could count to, and could not think of another time when she had felt like this. Her insides were on fire and every move the DJ made was adding gas to the already out of control flame, each flick of her tongue sent another spark of electricity through her body, and every time Beca's hands held onto her tighter she couldn't stop the moans that escaped from her mouth. They were both so caught up in the feeling of each other that neither of them realized what time it was nor did they hear anything outside of their shower. That was until the second it all came crashing down.

"THIS IS WHY YOU WERE LATE!?" The familiar shriek that haunted Beca's nightmares called out.

Beca's instincts kicked in as she bolted upright faster than she ever had before, knocking Chloe off balance in the process. The DJ felt her foot slide out from under her and grabbed hold of the shower curtain, tearing it and the shower rod down as she slid and smacked into the side of the tub on her way to the bathroom floor, the heavy rod crashing down into her face. Chloe reached out for the brunette, but only managed to further put herself off balance as she fell neatly into the slick tub, her head coming into contact with the tiled wall.

After the initial shock, the redhead slowly sat up and glared at her blonde best friend. "There are better ways to let people know you're in the room, Aubrey."

"There are better places to have sex than in the shower," Aubrey Posen retaliated.

Beca slowly attempted to untangle herself from the curtain, pain shooting through her side like she was being stabbed with every slight move of her arm. Her groans of pain did nothing to relieve her pain, but it did help to alert the others in the room to her predicament. "Thanks for the advice, Satan," came Beca's strained tone.

Eventually untangling herself from the curtain, Beca unsuccessfully tried to stand only to feel sick from the piercing pain in her ankle.

Aubrey immediately assessed the situation, turning on a dime and huffing, "I'll get the car."

"I'm fine." The DJ bit out harshly, her teeth clamping together to focus on anything besides the pain she was in.

"Can you stand?" Chloe asked, reaching around to get a hand under Beca's arm only to have her yell when she came in contact with her ribcage. "We're going to the hospital."

The redhead sprinted into the bedroom to find clothes for them both, leaving Beca to stare up at the ceiling and wonder what mess she had gotten herself into now.

* * *

Chloe paced around in the waiting room of the ER, Aubrey and Jesse watching her intently. Aubrey's manicured hand shot out to grab the redhead's wrist, clearly stating, "I know you're nervous, but you're distracting the other people here."

The anxious woman looked around the room, taking notice of each wandering eye that had found its way to her perky body. None of them seemed concerned with her pacing, but they took a great deal of interest in her ass and chest.

Chloe situated herself next to the blonde, whispering, "I didn't have time to find a bra."

Jesse leaned over his wife towards the other woman, placing his hand on top of hers and promising, "Neither did I."

Her head tilted towards the charming man her best friend had married and smiled at the joke. She would have said something sarcastic if she didn't hear her name get called out by the doctor who had taken Beca to get x-rays. All three of them stood in near unison as he motioned for them to come with him, each following until they reached Beca's bed in the Emergency Room.

The doctor pulled the curtain back and let the three enter the small area to see the injured DJ. Beca's right leg was propped up on a pillow and her left eye was a mixture of purple and blue. Chloe's wet hair stuck to her face as she leaned down to kiss the brunette, pulling away when Beca slurred, "You're a goddess."

"There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage and we won't get the x-rays back for a little while, but I can almost assure you that she has a fractured rib to go with her twisted ankle and the black eye," he stated calmly. "We also gave her painkillers, so she'll be a little out of it for a while. You all can stay here and one of the nurses will be back here soon to help her with some crutches."

"Thank you, Dr. Monaghan," Aubrey said, shaking the man's hand.

He smiled at the group before turning away and walking back towards a group of nurses. Jesse snapped his head around to his wife who had kept him in the dark throughout the entire ride to the hospital.

"Are you going to tell me how Beca managed this?" Jesse asked the blonde.

Aubrey's mouth opened to speak, but Chloe cut her off before she could say anything, "Your wife let us know she was in our apartment by screaming while we were-"

"-while they were having sex in the shower," Aubrey interjected. "This is just as much your fault as it was mine, Beale. And why the hell were you two doing that anyway? Do you know how many shower-related injuries happen per year?"

"No, I don't and I really don't care. It just kind of-"

"Chloe wanted to be on _Sex Sent Me to the ER_ ," Beca pointed out while trying to control her grin.

"CHLOE ELIZABETH BEALE, ARE YOU INSANE!? ALL OF THIS BECAUSE YOU WERE HORNY AND LIKE A TV SHOW!?"

Jesse's arm encircled Aubrey as he slowly pulled her away from the couple and towards the group of nurses who seemed to be cowering in fear at the outburst.

"I think we did it," Beca laughed, giving her future wife a high-five, to which the redhead rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Hey, everybody! I've been gone for a long time with school and random bullshit, but this is my apology for that. I'm working on a new story that is an entire 180 from You're The One I Want, but it's what I need to get past this writer's block on it. I should be posting it by early 2017. I wanted to know how often you'd want updates because right now I'm figuring once a week?**

 **You know I love those follows and reviews so hit it up!**


End file.
